Entre tus Alas
by Strellita
Summary: Entre el rojo y el verde siempre existirá la rivalidad, aunque del odio al amor solo hay un paso... pero ¿que ocurre si el azul esta entre ellos?¿podrán ser felices juntos?


Vengo de nuevo con esta historia que había dejado abandonada, esta completamente reiniciada y la comenzare de cero, mis razones es la pésima redacción que mostré al comienzo, también cambie el nombre de unos personajes.

Se que aun me falta mejorar algunas cosas, entre ellas la ortografía pero estoy sin word y se me complica, por lo mismo disculpenme por el capitulo tan corto, prometo que los demas séran mas largos. La historia en un comienzo si es muy drámatica, pero conforme avance irá cambiando.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo el mundo pottérico obviamente pertenece a mi ídolo Jk, excepto algunos personajes inventados por mi.

* * *

Los ultimos meses habían sido muy complicados en la casa de los Weasley. Después del fallecimiento del novio de Rose, era normal escuchar las desgarradoras notas de llanto de la muchacha noche tras noche, seguidas de lamentos, al final la chica terminaba cansada de expresar su dolor y caía profundamente dormida, sin embargo, sus padres pasaban las noches en vela cuidando de su pequeña. Desde aquella primera noche, ya hab an pasado dos meses, y apesar de que las lágrimas cesaron, el dolor seguía presente en la pelirroja, la depresión iba en aumento y ella no hacía nada para que eso acabara, solo se dejaba vencer.

Su madre constantemente le decía que necesitaba ayuda, pues no era normal que despues de tanto tiempo la chica seguía comiendo poco, sin hablar, viviendo solo por vivir, sin presentar signos de mejor a, pero con el simple hecho de escuchar la palabra, psicólogo, la joven corría y se encerraba en su habitación. Ella ten a claro una cosa, sin el, ya no le importaba mas vivir, todo carecía de sentido, su vida se había vuelto un asco.

Cierta noche en que la joven se negó rotundamente a probar bocado, Hermione supo que era hora de ponerle punto final a ese situación, pues si no hacía algo en esos instantes, nunca mas podría hacer nada, y si las consecuencias eran mayores, su hija podría morir de la misma depresión, pues ahora estaba muy delgada y sin energías para nada. Entró a la habitación con mucho sigilo, dandose cuenta que donde antes existió el orden, ahora todo era un completo desastre. Ropas tiradas por doquier, pañuelos esparcidos por el suelo, y su hija envuelta en sabanas abrazando un marco, en el que estaba la foto de Rick.

-_Rose, ya basta_.- dijo con voz severa la castaña sentándose en el borde de la cama, mirando con inquietud a su hija, le dolía mirarla , y sabía que posiblemente despues de esto su hija le tomara odio, pero no le quedaba otra opción.- _Tienes dos opciones, o intentas superar esto, o me veré en la necesidad de internarte en una clínica, y mira que es algo que no quiero, en dos semanas regresas al colegio y si nos vamos por esta opción perderas el año escolar._

La chica miró de un momento a su madre, dandose cuenta de que esta vez las palabras si iban en serio, la expresión en el rostro de Hermione lo aseguraba. La pelirroja se levantó de su cama con su cara echa una furia, al parecer aquello dicho le había dolido, no esperaba que sus padres tomaran esa actitud asia ella.

- _Que piensas mamá, ¿que me puedo levantar de un día para otro como si nada fuese pasado?_.- las lágrimas comenzar a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente, mostrando a una chica frágil, que aunque quería parecer otra cosa, necesitaba urgente ayuda.- Lo dices por que nunca has vivido algo como lo que yo, no sabes lo que se siente.

- _¿Que no se lo que se siente? tienes razones, tan solo estuve en medio de una guerra, viendo como acababa la vida de tantos seres inocentes_.- eso había sido demasiado para Hermione.

-_Ninguno de ellos fue mi padre_.- gritó Rose sin poder contenerse y estallando en ese momento con todo el llanto contenido desde el comienzo de la conversación. Su madre no pudo mas que abrazarla, se quebraba al verla tan deztrozada.

-_Ya hija, tranquila, pero mírate ¿donde esta mi niña la que ten a tantos sueños y aspiraciones? te doy hasta hoy en la noche para tu respuesta, o te internaremos._- dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a una chica con pensamientos encontrados.

Aquella noche Rose no durmió, y a diferencia de otras, ahora intentaba luchar por volver a ser la de siempre. Sería un nuevo comienzo, muy complicado y doloroso, pero lo tenía que lograr, todo lo haría por rick, a el no le hubiese gustado verla asi, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

* * *

Si les a gustado agradezco un review, y si no tambien, acepto todo tipo de criticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas

un beso

PD.. dedicado a Semaforita :p


End file.
